templarsoftwilightfandomcom-20200214-history
Artego Dukai
Artego Dukai was a Koudminshu . He was relativity young for his race, only 90 years old as of 130aby. He was a calm person mostly, speaking in a soft voice, and known for speaking what he thought was wisdom. He was a practitioner of martial arts and wielded a blue saber pike. He stumbled across the Templars in 90aby while exploring the galaxy for more knowledge on the force. Biography Early Life Artego was born on Corellia to Naria and Michal Dukai. Naria was a a member of an Aristocratic family, share holders in CEC, and a member of one of the civilian consultant teams for the company. Michal was a former freighter pilot and owner of a small courier business. The Business owned and operated about two dozen courier airspeeders on Corellia and two freighters for moving people and objects about the system, or beyond for the right fee. As such, Artego and his family had little in the way of want in their life. Like most sentient lifeforms Artego doesn't remember much about his first years. He remembers only being fascinated by the sky, both at day and night. He also remembers how the sound of rain hitting the house was so intriguing to him, and that his mother would stand out in the rain on occasions with him. He never developed that habit to the point of hers, but he does enjoy watching the rain. When Artego was around five he was put into a private academy by his parents, He spent his weeks at school studying galactic history, arithmetic, reading, writing. He also took acting classes, studied how to play the Hapan lute, and the nalargon, and took classes in Teräs Käsi on his off time. Late Teenage Years Starting around the age of 16 Artego developed a sense of adventure. Frequently wondering off and exploring the rural and forested areas of his homeworld particularly fond of visiting Vreni Island. Killing two birds with one stone by exploring the islands woods and enjoying the outdoor theater of the island as well. fighting style Artego's fighting style was originally just a mashing of the martial arts he had learned, combining Teräs Käsi and the small bit of Echani that he knew. Originally, Morten trained only to keep himself in shape and challenge himself. The Martial Arts training, went along with his daily jogs, weight lifting, and swimming, in order to keep Artego's body at its peak. However, as the order of things in the galaxy began to degrade more and more, he began focusing more on the Martial Arts, wanting to be able to prepare himself if he was ever attacked. Going so far as to purchase and then incorporated the use of a bladed staff into his routine. It took him more than half a decade before he likened himself to being a highly competent user of the pike and its use in actual combat. Around the age of 40 Artego became more and more familiar with his Force sensitivity. It being 80aby, information on the Force, and he was able to gather small bits here and there to help teach himself how to move things with his mind, and make himself faster. However to his own admission it wasn't very not worthy, self taught, as he found was no where as effective as actual training. Saber Pike